Old Age
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: It has been 68 years since Bella died... or so the Cullen's thought. What happens when they come back to Forks, Washington and find the wrong Swan at the cemetery? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you lovely readers! I am so happy you stumbled upon my story!**

 **This is going to be a 2 shot story. I was going to make it one giant story, but I thought it would be received better as a 2 shot. I don't want to drag it on forever and I already had the end in mind. I love this story so much and hope you all will as well.**

 **Description: What happens after 68 years away from Forks for the Cullen family?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot line.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 68 long and depressing years since my family and I have stepped foot into Forks, Washington. With time, you would expect everything to change, but something I've learned in my 172 years is that some things always stay the same. Like the same gut wrenching ache that sprung alive in my non-beating heart the moment we pulled into the long drive to our old home. After 68 years, the dire pain and guilt I still felt were just as prominent as they were that very day they occurred.

I had tortured myself over and over again for the last half of the century. I came to terms that I would never forgive myself for putting my sweet and precious Bella in harm's way like I had done foolishly so many times before. It was so stupid of me to think that I could protect her. I was a complete fool and daft idiot to think that my love would always be enough to save her. Another wave of pain crashed over me as the thought of Bella's death. She had jumped off a cliff in Alice's vision and everything had gone pitch black. That was the thing that destroyed me the most; knowing I had caused her death. Emmett and Jasper had stopped me from ending my own existence several times. I couldn't hurt my family more than I already had. It was not fair to them. I deserved to live with this pain.

" _Edward, it's not your fault. The guilt you are feeling is nearly consuming my entire being. I'm going to send you some tranquility."_ Jasper's thoughts rang out clearly in my mind. It was another thing that I had mulled over for these last years. I brought so much grief and pain to my family and still hurt them even now with my emotions. I felt the calm begin to come over me and I shot Jasper an apologetic glance.

Alice, Jasper, and I were the first to park in the long drive. We stepped out of Alice's new car, a 2072 Porsche. The house that Esme loved and cherished dearly was just the same as when we left. It stood beautifully in all of the same glory it held before. I knew Esme would be pleased.

It wasn't long before two more cars pulled into the drive. Carlisle and Esme got out of his classic Mercedes and Rosalie and Emmett arrived in the ever beautiful M3; all this year's newest model. I took in the sight of my family arriving back at a place that they each loved and cherished for their own reasons. I sighed, knowing that my reason had died long ago.

" _I want to visit her grave."_ Alice's thoughts cut into my mind. I glanced at my sister for all intents and purpose and saw the sadness in her golden orbs. I nodded briefly to which she returned a small smile.

It did not take very much time to fill the house with all of our current belongings. The thoughts of my family all sounded similar. Everyone was glad to be back in this house, but we all remember the pain that was left here. I did my best to hold onto the peace that Jasper had spread through me as I finished decorating my bedroom. I refused to think of any old memories that were made in this very room so long ago. It felt like I was being swallowed by the bearer of depression.

"Edward, are you ready?" Alice's pixie voice drifted up the stairs. I suppose Jasper had told her of my tremulous emotions. I was standing next to her in an instant.

"I suppose." I murmured quietly as we climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes. It was at least a little less flashy than a bright yellow sports car. Alice drove through the small town expertly and in a few minutes, we were at the only cemetery in town. "Do you know where it is?" I asked her as we began to make our way into the burial grounds.

"I had looked online and it showed which row would have a Swan." Alice commented softly as she led the way through the eerily empty graveyard. I wasn't sure if my dead heart would be able to handle seeing it, but I knew I had to try. We walked at the antagonizing slow pace for a few minutes until Alice came to a stop in front of a light grey headstone. I kept my eyes downcast for a moment until Alice gasped.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, moving to stand beside her. I glanced at the headstone and felt my own shock. It was not Bella's. It was Charlie Swan's. He had passed away in 2035 at 71 years old. I studied his grave intently. There were fresh flowers placed in the vase in front of the headstone. I glanced around the cemetery and confirmed it wasn't just groundskeepers who put them since Charlie was the only one who had flowers.

"Edward, look." Alice murmured while squatting down in front of the headstone. I followed her lead and began to look where she pointed. In the middle of the headstone, there was a faded picture of some sort. It was hard to make out what it was, even with our eyesight. Alice licked her hand and began to rub vigorously on the spot till it became clear. We each shared a look of shock as we stared at a picture of a very old Charlie with an older Bella by his side.

I collapsed onto the ground with the pain coursing through me. I couldn't believe that Bella was still alive after Alice's vision. There was hardly an explanation as to how. It was still possible that she was also here in the cemetery as well.

"Where's her grave?" I growled softly towards Alice. She looked at the surrounding graves and back at me.

"There's only one Swan here."

My head was spinning with the new revelation. I knew it meant nothing, but a small place inside of me began to find hope that Bella could still be alive. My rational side was arguing that she had just died somewhere else and wasn't buried here; or had a different name from her maiden one.

" _Let's go by Charlie's house?"_ Alice suggested in her thoughts. I could sense that she was just as shocked and confused as I was. I nodded to her and we made our way back to the car quickly. "I'm going to text the others to meet us there." Alice said as she began to drive towards Charlie's. I knew it would not take long for my family to reach the old and familiar house of Charlie Swan.

If my heart was beating, I am positive that it would be going frantic in my chest. There were anxious nerves building inside of my body as I tensed. I didn't know what to expect and the thought was driving me wild. I had spent years driving myself mad with 'what if' questions and now that I was facing tons of them, no answer seemed logical enough. My foolish hope was getting the best of me.

Alice parked outside of the house and we both took it in. Everything was still the same about Charlie's house, even the color. It was noticeably older with fading wood and damage near the bottom of the home, but it still looked just like it always had. I stole a glance at the second floor window that I had gone through so many times years ago. There were curtains drawn over it which blocked any view I might have had.

"Oh my God." Alice exclaimed suddenly. I nearly jumped at her sudden shriek but I looked to where her gaze was captivated. My heart nearly came out of my chest. Sitting on the front porch in an old yellow rocking chair was a very frail old woman. She had white hair that was pinned nicely up on the top of her head. Her small hands were shaking as she was trying to hold the piece of fabric that she was knitting still. Her head suddenly jerked up and she looked directly at the car. When I looked into those chocolate brown eyes, any doubt I had vanished.

Bella Swan was still alive.

I went to jump out of the car, but Alice's firm grip on my arm stopped me in my tracks. I growled at her from deep in my chest. Her eyes were set hard as she pulled me back further into my seat.

"I don't think you should go up there." She snapped softly. Behind the hard look in her eyes, I could see concern burning in them.

"Why not? Are you insane? Bella is alive. I need to tell her everything." I growled once more as I pushed her dainty hand off of my arm.

"Bella's also an old woman. Seeing you could give her a heart attack." Alice snarled. I returned it with the same fierceness. As much as I hate to admit, she is right. I wouldn't want to hurt Bella. Not at all.

" _Why doesn't Alice go up to her first? It might be easier for her to handle."_ Carlisle's thoughts came out loud and clear in my mind. I glimpsed to where the voice came from and saw them parked further down the street in Rosalie's M3. Carlisle always had a rational idea no matter what the situation was. I nodded to him from inside the car and he nodded back.

"Tread carefully, Alice." I murmured as she got out of the car. She gave one of her infamous glares back towards me as she slowly made her way up to the porch. She stopped a few feet away from Bella. Bella had been looking down at her knitting after her first glance towards the car, but when Alice stepped onto the porch, her head snapped back up.

"Well, I'll be damned." The voice that left Bella was raspy and you could hear the age in it. Her feisty attitude had taken me by surprise. It took as much control as I could muster to hold my jaw up.

"Hi Bella…" Alice murmured slowly. I could see Bella's weaker eyes absorbing in Alice with a look I couldn't decipher. Disgust? Shock? Gratitude? "Do you remember me?" It felt like a very long moment had passed before Bella answered, a small smile coming to her lips.

"Who could forget a Cullen?" Bella grinned with a hint of bitterness in her tone. I could see Alice give her an apprehensive smile in return. For once in her existence, Alice felt blind to what could happen. It has been so long since Bella's future was relevant in Alice's eyes that she had no clue what to expect. None of us did. "What brings you to Forks?" Bella asked, her eyes still warily trained on Alice.

"We're starting over again. The house here had always been one of our favorites." Alice responded, trying to contain the bubbling joy inside of her. She was elated that Bella had survived that terrible vision.

"It was a lovely home." Bella offered thoughtfully. How I wish I could read her mind. _Her mood is fairly normal. She's surprised, but at the same time, she's not. I can pick up bits of anger and more pain than I could possibly imagine._ Jasper's thoughts rang out to me. I could feel my own heart clench at the thought of the pain she suffered over the years. I had so many questions I wanted to ask and my self-control was dwindling. "Are the others here?" She questioned suddenly, looking towards the Mercedes and down the road at the M3. How she knew the other car was there baffled me.

"Yes. We are all back." Alice replied softly. She was trying to read Bella's expression as desperately as I was.

"Hmm." Bella mused, more to herself than Alice. Suddenly, the screen covering the front door flew open and my mouth dropped at the sight.

"Grammy!" A little boy who looked about 5 years old shouted as he came running outside straight towards Bella. Bella's face lit up like the sun was shining right on it as the little boy jumped into her arms. This time I could not stop my jaw from dropping.

"Hiya Anthony." Bella squealed happily, pinching the little boy's cheeks. Alice had the same expression that I did.

"Wow… Congratulations Bella." Alice whispered softly, still mesmerized by the little boy.

"Anthony, I want you to meet someone. This is Alice. She is a friend of mine. Alice, this is my great grandson, Anthony." Bella smiled, formally introducing the two. Anthony stuck out his small hand to shake Alice's. He shivered when they made contact but gave her a bright smile.

"You're really pretty." Anthony said with a smile. Alice smiled in return and said thanks. That was all it took for her heart to be won over.

"Go inside with your sister." Bella said, swatting him gently on the bottom as he headed towards the door. Alice still held a mesmerized look once he was gone.

"I can't believe it." Alice murmured in utter amazement. Bella folded her arms across her chest.

"Things happen, Alice." Her voice was hard. I didn't need to read Jasper's thoughts to know the pain she was feeling. She twiddled her knitting needles in her hands for a moment, refusing to look up at Alice.

"I'm sorry."

Bella did not look up to meet Alice's sincere eyes. She continued to twirl the needles in between her fingers with difficulty. Another minute passed before she looked up, the hard line of her mouth gone. "Well, if the rest of you are just gonna sit in cars like stalkers all day, be my guest." Bella's grumbled, her voice light once again. As if on cue, the rest of my family and I got out of the vehicles and slowly began our way to the porch.

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you thought! Love you all!**

 **GVE**


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea what to expect. She seemed to handle seeing Alice okay, but would seeing the rest of the family send her into shock? A part of me doubted it seeing that Bella only seemed feistier with age. It was only a few seconds before we reached the porch. Bella looked us over with calculating eyes as we stood before her; after a moment, she laughed.

"Well, damn. I wish you all had gotten old and gray too." She admitted with a smile. Her smile was still the same smile I remember from 68 years ago; beautiful. Emmett let out one of his famous booming laughs.

"Bella, you've only gotten better with age." He said with a grin. Bella winked at him playfully before laughing once more.

"One of us had to." She snipped in a joking voice. Emmett shook his head at the woman before him. _She is hilarious_. His thoughts rang out loud and clear. "So what do I owe the gracious honor of having 7 vampires on my porch on this lovely Sunday afternoon?"

"We have always loved the house we had here." Esme smiled generously. Bella nodded her head.

"I figured you'd be back; wasn't sure if I'd live to see the day." Her voice had a sour tone to it, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. I noticed that she had yet to truly look at me. I couldn't control the pain that racked through my body. _Edward, I can't handle both of you at the same time._ Jasper's chiding thoughts emerged and a wave of peace flowed over me. I shot him another apologetic glance. One day I would figure out how to control this curse, but I doubted that I ever would. I'd always be stuck feeling like a monster for what I did to the person I loved more than anything in the world.

"We are incredibly happy to see you." Carlisle remarked with his easy going smile. Bella looked at him, trying to read the emotions in his eyes. Whatever she saw satisfied her and she returned his smile.

"What a shitty host I am. Should I offer to put on a pot of deer? I'm sure there is some around here somewhere." She laughed to herself as she went to stand. Her movements were unsteady, but she reached for a cane that was tucked behind the chair. I noticed that she did not stand completely straight, but had a slight lean to her posture. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it for us to enter. "Go ahead." She motioned. I was the last to reach the door. I paused and began to open my mouth, but Bella's cane swatted me on the behind. "Go in." She said firmly, pointing inside like I did not know the direction. I sighed and entered the house.

I almost expected it to look the same, but I found something very different than I once saw 68 years ago. The small hallway leading into the home was covered in pictures. I did not recognize many of the faces I saw, but I assumed it was Bella's family. The kitchen was no longer a dull yellow, but a soft blue. Bella led us into the living room and towards the couches. The living room still looked the same as it had; it was more modern, but it held the same antique air.

We spread ourselves out on the two suede couches and loveseat. Bella took the rocking chair in the center of the room. "I'm guessing you have some questions?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. We all exchanged quick glances and Alice nodded.

"We'd like to hear your life story; everything that has happened in all these years." Alice requested with hopefulness in her voice. Bella sighed and made herself comfortable in the rocking chair.

"It's a long story." She grumbled.

"We have all the time in the world." Jasper stated with a grin. She didn't try to hide her eye roll.

"You sure do." She sneered almost angrily. "Let's see; I was a basket case after you all disappeared from the face of the earth, but I won't start there. I'll start when my life fell back together. It was less than a year after you all had been gone when my best friend turned into a giant werewolf and imprinted on me." Her voice was light once more and animated as she began to recount the story of her life. Her face lit up with the excitement at her story. Her comment about all of us leaving made everyone flinch a little, but we continued listening intensely.

"It was the boy who showed up at prom, wasn't it?" I questioned softly, terrified of upsetting her. I didn't want her to ever stop talking. I was so grateful to just be in her presence knowing that she was alive. She grimaced at my voice and truly looked at me for the first time. The amount of anguish and betrayal I saw in her chocolate brown eyes tore my heart into pieces. I tried to convey my apology in my eyes, but I had no idea if it was working. Her mouth was in a hard line as we exchanged glances before she sighed.

"Yes, it was. Don't spoil the story, Edward." She chided as she looked back towards the rest of my family. It felt like my heart came alive when she spoke my name. It was a shocking experience knowing that even after all these years, Bella still made me feel alive. I knew that I would always love Bella more deeply and purely than anything else in the world, no matter her age, but it was still nice to have it confirmed.

"Please continue." Rosalie encouraged. Bella gave her an odd look before shrugging it off and continuing with the tale.

"Jacob Black imprinted on me. In case you all are not aware, imprinting is a werewolf thing. You lose all connection to the earth and anything you loved before. That person is your soul mate and reason for being alive. Needless to say, it is some pretty intense shit." Bella laughed at her remark before continuing. "It took a few months for me to warm up to the idea of loving anyone other than pretty boy over here, but it finally happened. Jacob became my sun. A few months after that Victoria showed up and nearly killed me. The crazy bitch bit me in the same spot James did, but Jacob sucked it out and I lived. The pack killed her after that." Bella talked about it nonchalantly, but I was livid.

"Weren't you tracking Victoria?" Carlisle asked me in his own shock. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed deeply. I thought I had her trail for months and was close to ending it, but I was wrong. Everything happened with Bella's 'jump' and I forgot all about it since I didn't expect her to be a threat any longer.

"He wasn't very good at it obviously." Bella snorted. Emmett and Alice both laughed as I growled lowly. "Edward, quit your shit. I'm fine. It's over. She's been dead for a long time." Bella said sternly. I let out another deep breath before looking at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry." I murmured my apology. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she continued her story.

"So, after that mess, life was kind of peaceful for awhile. I went to Washington State University and graduated with a bachelor's in English Literature. A few days after graduation, Jacob proposed. We were married that fall on the reservation. We got a cute little house on rez and started our life together. I got my first teaching job at Quileute Tribal School, teaching English to sophomores and juniors. Edward, I'm not going to tell the story if you scowl like that the entire time." Bella interrupted the middle of her tale to scold me. I gave her an apologetic look and motioned for her to continue. I couldn't help feeling irritated and elated that she fell in love and married someone who wasn't me. I was irritated because out of all of the people it had to be a wolf. Secondly, it wasn't me. Thirdly, she had a human life that I always desired for her. I never expected it to be so bittersweet.

"Anyways…" Bella continued promptly. "We had our first child in 2010 when I was 22. I never expected to want children, but I wouldn't have it any other way. We named him Charlie Ephraim. Life continued on and two years later we had a daughter; Esme Charlotte." Bella paused to give Esme a warm tentative smile. Everyone wore smiles at her daughter's name. Esme looked if she could be crying. _I am so honored_. Her thoughts rang with pure love for Bella. "Two years later we had Dakota Samuel. Life wasn't the same after that. I continued teaching and Jacob worked among the council and fulfilling his werewolf duties. We were happy with our small family. There was so much love and caring in our home that we wanted to make it even with another baby. Unfortunately, she was a stillborn." Bella's voice shook on the last word. Her frail wrinkled hands were shaking almost uncontrollably as she tried to gain control of herself. I could sense Jasper sending peace her way and she sent him a small glare. "I've managed just find without an empath around, but thank you Jasper." She said once she regained control of herself. Jasper shrugged sheepishly as Alice took his hand.

"I'm incredibly sorry, Bella." Rosalie spoke gently. She had really changed in the last 68 years. I suppose sending your brother mad with stories of his love's suicide could do that to a person. Bella nodded at her in thanks.

"It really affected our family to lose Rosalyn. We managed to pull ourselves back together, but it was difficult. Our family has stood through plenty of loss and we always come out stronger. After that, we raised our children as best as we could. We were surrounded by great people and lifelong friends. I was really lucky." Bella smiled tenderly as I imagined she thought of the friends she had found throughout the years. Rosalie was touched by them naming their lost daughter after her. She never expected it from Bella. I could see why.

"All three of our kids phased into wolves. As a mother, it was heartbreaking. As a wife of the Alpha, it meant tradition would carry on. It was bittersweet. Jacob worked with them diligently and they became wonderfully skilled and trained, although I expected nothing less." Bella mused with a mixture of sadness and joy.

"Bella, correct me if I am wrong, but I thought the presence of our kind is what triggers the change in the gene carrying tribe members?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully and meticulously. Bella smirked at him for acknowledging that piece of information.

"Some traveling circus of newborns showed up. It was like someone was creating an army without a purpose. We later learned that Laurent was behind it. The wolves dispatched all of the newborns and Laurent in the process. It was too late for my kids though. We lost a couple good friends in that battle too." Bella sighed with grief written across her face. I could feel my anger threatening to explode, but I tried to hide it as best as I could. I sent Jasper a frantic glance and he nodded. The waves of calm washed over me and I exhaled deeply. I'd be a mess without Jasper right now. I'd have to buy him a new motorcycle in thanks.

"I'm sorry for all the wrong our kind has inflicted upon you." Esme apologized miserably. Bella shook her head firmly.

"If it wasn't for your kind, I wouldn't be where I am; nothing to apologize for." Bella gave her a small smile before continuing on with her tale. "Jake and I became grandparents in 2032. Charlie imprinted on a really nice girl from Arizona. They got married and had a little boy named Billy. Being grandparents is a whole 'nother level of love. It's pretty incredible. Do you want to hear about the rest of them?" Bella asked with a raise of her white eyebrows. We all nodded in unison. "Freaky ass vampires." She snickered with a gentle shake of her head. "Esme gave us a grandson named Ronnie in 2036. He's something else that boy. Afterwards, Charlie had another baby in 2036 as well; Ana. Esme popped out another one in 2037; she named him Jasper." I could feel the warmth and joy radiating from Jasper after Bella spoke her grandson's name. He couldn't believe it.

"Bella, may I ask why your daughter named her child after me? If I am able to presume it isn't coincidence." Jasper asked nervously. Bella laughed.

"Presume away; you're correct. I told my children everything about my life when they were old enough. There was no point in lying about a scar. They understood the deep love that I had for you all. It inspired them to see me overcome such a great loss, but still love deeply. I told them the stories of your lives. They thought you were badasses; still do. Jasper, I forgave you the moment it happened. Leave it in the past, okay?" Bella requested in almost a pleading voice.

"Thank you." He murmured deeply. His soul was on fire with happiness from hearing the words he never thought he would. Mine burned with his. How daft of an idiot I had been. I had brought so much pain and heartache to the most selfless woman all because I thought I knew what was best for her.

"In 2038, Esme had Ashley and Dakota had Peter. Those two are the closest cousins I've ever seen. Dakota also gave us Elizabeth in 2040 and Izzi in 2041. 8 grandkids later and Jacob and I were the happiest we could be. Although, happiness did fade for a little while in 2035 when my dad passed away." Her voice become somber and her hands trembled again at her sorrow. "He had a massive heart attack and died right in the middle of a conversation with me. I'm just happy he was able to meet some of his great grandchildren before he left. I knew he lived a happy life. Billy passed in 2039 and it hit us hard once again. Losing people is something you never grow used to. I had always dealt with my loss, but trying to console my children was a whole different ballgame. I'd do anything to take away their pain." Bella's voice was incredibly heartbreaking as she spoke. I knew we all wished to take her hurt away.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. We saw Charlie's grave. Do you leave flowers there?" Alice gave her sincerest condolences. Bella had a thoughtful smile on her face while nodding.

"He really grew to love gardening after he and Sue were married. I miss that old man, but I know I'll see him again. My life may have been full of ups and downs, but I wouldn't change anything that happened. I have 16 great grandchildren that I love to spoil rotten. I have had a loving marriage for the last 63 years. I would say it turned out well." Bella grinned a spunky grin as she admired her family and life story lovingly.

"Bella, may I speak with you?" I requested hopefully. She glanced at me once more before rolling her eyes.

"Might as well speak in here; they can all hear the conversation anyway." She pointed out. I sighed. She was right.

"I want to apologize for leaving you in the woods so many years ago." I began softly. Bella's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Please, Bella, let me finish." I begged her. She folded her arms across her chest and gave me a nod with her lips in a tight line. "I thought that I was protecting you by leaving. I now realize that I was incredibly mistaken. I thought that if I kept you away from my kind, you would be safe. You wouldn't have to live in fear of the next vampire attacking or even the ones who love you attacking. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused. I know it doesn't mean much now, but I am truly sorry. I spent so many years hating myself for your death." My voice was nearly shaky as I spoke. Bella interrupted at the last part.

"What the hell do you mean 'my death'? I'm sitting right here ain't I?" She asked with confusion. Alice spoke up next.

"I had a vision of you jumping off a cliff. After you jumped, everything went black and I never saw you in my visions again. We all assumed you had committed suicide." Alice's voice was somber as she explained the vision that haunted my existence.

"For crying out loud; it's recreational. I was just having some fun." She laughed almost fanatically. I couldn't tell if she was being completely honest, but I decided it would be better not to challenge her on this.

"I am so happy that you have had the life you had. That is all I ever wanted for you. I wanted you to have children and grandchildren and live a peaceful and happy life. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you or caring for you. Everything I said in the forest was a lie. I know it's too late now, but I need you to know that, Bella." I breathed out in a heavy voice. The tension in the room was thick as Bella looked down. She twiddled her thumbs for a few moments before looking me directly in the eyes.

"I forgive you. There isn't any point in holding onto it now. It destroyed me, but I learned that I was strong enough to overcome it. I don't appreciate you making decisions without me, but it's in the past." Bella spoke in a firm voice, making sure I received the message. At last it felt like a giant weight was lifted from my heart. Hearing her say those three words had done just as much for me. It was an incredible feeling to know that she forgave me. I didn't deserve it, but I'd be a fool not to accept it.

"Thank you." I murmured softly. I crossed the room from my spot to open my hand to her. She looked at me questioningly before slowly placing her fragile hand in mine. If I thought she was fragile at 18, there was no doubt I could destroy her in milliseconds now. I felt the wrinkles in her skin and the smoothness of her palm still. I lightly squeezed her delicate hand and she gave me a small smile.

"You better let go of her." A gruff voice said from behind me. I turned to see who it was that had spoken, even though I had a good idea. Standing in the doorway was an elderly man wearing glasses. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. It looked like he had been working outside from the dirt on his shoes and clothes. He had deep russet skin and gray hair, with a gray beard to match. He was still incredibly tall for his old age. I didn't expect anything else from Jacob Black.

"Oh shut up." Bella snapped with a smile. Jake returned her grin with a full one of his own. He slowly made his way over to where she sat. I moved to return to my spot on the loveseat, but a warm hand on my chest stopped me. Jake looked down at me. I could see different things burning in his eyes. I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. He stuck his hand out and offered me a handshake. I shook his hand gently, being cautious of his old age.

"Thank you for apologizing to my girl. I really appreciate it, leech." He said earnestly with a nod. I gave him a smile before returning to my spot. He walked over to Bella and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "It's time for your medicine." Bella rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What are you taking medicine for?" Carlisle inquired inquisitively. _I may have overstepped, but I want to know._ He explained to me in his head. I nodded slightly.

"It's more pain medication that it is medicine." Jake explained as he came back with a large pill and a glass of water. Bella took the water shakily as Jake placed the pill in her mouth. She took a big drink and swallowed the pill.

"You all have caught me at a bad time; I'm in the process of dying." Bella stated with a shrug. The words froze time for my family. Dying? How could she be dying? We barely found her. This isn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked with worry across his face. Bella sighed.

"I have two gliobastoma tumors in my brain. They can't do anything about it since I'm so damn old. I'm home from the hospital and hospice comes by every 6 hours to make sure I haven't died yet." The way she spoke so casually about her impending death broke my heart. It broke all of our hearts.

"The pain medication is to make you comfortable." Esme stated solemnly. Bella nodded.

"There is another option." Alice spoke. I could read her thoughts and tried my best to hide my own hopefulness. I didn't know what to think about it, but it was worth a shot. Bella looked at her curiously. "You could become one of us." She stated simply. It looked like Bella was going to fall out of her chair. Jacob must have thought so as well because he held onto her arm.

"What the hell kind of proposition is that Alice?" Bella spurred in anger. Alice was taken aback. I think we all were.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just thought that-"

"I didn't mean to explode like that, but I left that part of my life behind a long time ago. It was something that I once coveted so deeply that I thought I would die if it didn't come true. That wish walked out a long time ago and I moved on. This is how it is supposed to be for me and I've made peace with that." Bella explained emotionally. It looked like she was struggling to breathe.

"We understand sweetie. We're sorry for bringing it up." Jasper apologized while subtly calming the entire room. I couldn't believe that Bella declined. Based off of how she used to ask to be changed all the time, I thought she would jump at the chance. A part of me was glad that she had lived a fulfilling life, but the selfish side didn't want it to end so soon.

"Why don't you call up the kids and tell them to come over for dinner?" Jacob suggested with a warm smile. Bella returned his with so much love. I knew I had no right to feel jealous because of my decisions, but I did. Jacob patted her hand softly before giving me a look. I knew he wanted me to follow him. He led me through the back of the house and towards the backyard. It was completely different from how I remembered it. There were two small guest houses built on both far sides of the yard while flowers bloomed everywhere. I guess Bella wasn't kidding when she said Charlie got into gardening. "Edward, I am going to be frank with you." Jacob started once we stood in the middle of the yard. He faced me with utter seriousness on his face. There were bags under his eyes that told me he hadn't been sleeping well lately. How could he?

"What is it?" I asked in a smooth voice, trying to cover my nerves.

"I think Bella is going to go a lot sooner than we all want. She is strong and defiant, but I really think she was holding out on seeing you all again. A crazy part of her always believed she would. That's why she sent Alice the letter." Jacob explained in a sorrowful voice.

"What letter?" I questioned. I hadn't heard of Alice getting a letter. Jacob looked surprised as well.

"She never got the letter?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of."

"Bella wrote Alice a letter telling her of her disease and that her dying wish was to see you all one last time. I think Alice got it and that's why you all are here." Jacob ran his wrinkled hand through his wispy hair. His mind was swarmed with grief and it was written across his face.

"That could be very true." I murmured while mulling over the possibilities. Alice had acted strange for a few days, but we thought nothing of it. Before long, Esme requested to move back here and it was settled. Maybe she was in on it?

"I have a favor to ask and you owe it to me." Jacob stated gruffly. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I need you and your family of leeches to make this a wonderful night for my girl. She deserves it. You owe it to me after disappearing and breaking the heart of the woman I love more than life itself." I could see the tears in his eyes that he desperately tried to blink back. I broke my vow of not intentionally trying to invade people's thoughts and scanned his mind. The doctor's at the hospital said Bella had a week at most. That was five days ago. "She doesn't look like she's dying, but she is in a hell of a lot of pain. She deserves to feel as much joy as possible in her last days."

"I promise, Jacob. I will do anything in my power to keep her smiling." I extended my hand towards him and he shook it once more. We exchanged a long look of mutual understanding. We were both going to experience true loss here soon and neither one of us was ready. I couldn't go from 68 years of thinking Bella was dead, to a few hours knowing she's alive only to lose her again. I don't think my heart could take it, but I was damned sure to give her a happy night. Jacob was right. She deserved it.

We went back inside the house to find an odd scene. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were all preparing dinner while Bella sat at the dining room table instructing them. It was an amusing scene seeing vampires trying to cook properly. In the living room, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all played with Anthony and a new little baby. She was beautiful and looked to be a year old.

"Who is she?" I asked Bella, pointing to the little girl that Carlisle was tossing up and down gently. Bella smiled.

"That's Alice. She's our little baby." Love and adoration rang out in her voice. The vampire Alice beamed with an incredible amount of joy at the fact someone was named after her. I smiled gently at Bella.

"She's beautiful." Bella nodded in agreement. It was like puzzle pieces suddenly clicked together; Anthony and Alice. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... "His name is Anthony after me, isn't it?" I questioned, trying to hide my smile.

"Yes. He is." She said softly, looking lovingly at her great grandchildren. It felt like my heart would combust with joy. I couldn't believe that her family thought any of me to do that. It was an indescribable feeling. I went to the living room to play with the children while we waited for the rest of the family.

Twenty minutes later the front door was opening. An older looking man and woman stepped inside. They were not extremely old, but looked to be in their very early sixties. I immediately recognized the man to be Bella's son. He was the spitting image of Jacob. He was extremely tall and had dark black hair which held gray throughout it. I could see Bella in his facial features; warm chocolate eyes, a widow's peak, and the same nose. He paused once he saw us in the living room and shook his head. "I'm Charlie and this is Megan." He introduced in a deep voice. The three of us gave him a nod and they disappeared to the kitchen. I could hear hushed whispers being exchanged between Charlie and his father.

"What about the babies? What if they phase?" Charlie asked angrily. I could almost see the frustrated look on his face.

"Char, don't you think I've been around long enough to know that a few hours won't do anything? Don't get your panties in a bunch." Jacob said in an authoritative and calm voice. Charlie huffed, but he must have trusted his father because I heard no more of the conversation.

A few minutes later another older looking couple walked in followed by several more people. I knew the older woman had to be Bella's daughter Esme. She looked so much like her it pained me; long brown and gray hair, a widows peak, russet skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She was followed by presumably her husband and three mid-30's adults. I presumed them to be her children. For a vampire, I would like to think that I had good perceiving skills. 7 younger children followed in with the adults and their spouses; great grandchildren?

I decided to give up guessing who everyone was after spotting Dakota. I would just have to let Bella introduce everyone. There were so many people cramming into the house that my family decided to make ourselves part of the wall. The amount of thoughts running around was hard to keep up with. I did my best to tune most of it out. Surprisingly, what did slip through was not completely negative towards us being here. It was actually positive. What kind of odd family did Bella raise? I could hear that the girls were talking in the kitchen; both Bella's family and mine. It was easy for Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I to make ourselves more invisible to not get in the way; that was until a little boy came running straight up to us.

"You're Carlisle! And Emmett! And Jasper! And Edward! My family has so many stories about you guys!" The little boy exclaimed excitedly. He looked to be about 6 years old. He looked like what I would imagine Jacob did as a child. One of the men standing in the living room looked over at his excited chatter.

"Solomon, don't bug them." He said sternly.

"It isn't a problem." Carlisle smiled smoothly. The man looked a little thrown off, but how could he not be? Living an entire life of Quileute heritage and suddenly being thrown into a room with vampires? If we planned on being invisible for the rest of the night, that plan was suddenly over because it felt like all the eyes were on us.

"I'm Peter." The man said as he approached us with a hand extended. We all shook it tentatively. "Not to sound rude, but do all of you smell like that?" He asked with a wrinkle of his nose. Emmett laughed.

"Yup. It's our natural odor, much like yours." Peter smirked and shook his head.

"Have you figured out who everyone is yet?" He asked, glancing around the room. We all shook our heads in unison. "I'll break it down for you." He said with a laugh, before lining up with us along the wall. "The two girls standing near the table talking to Grandma are my sisters; Elizabeth and Isabella. Elizabeth is the one with curly brown hair and Bells has the long straight black hair. Dakota is our father. The boy who came up to you all is my son Solomon. He's 6. He also has an older brother named Casey and another one named Paul. My wife is standing by the stairs; her name is Amanda. You guys keeping up okay?"

"Yes, please continue." Jasper said kindly. Peter nodded and pointed towards the next person.

"You guys have already met Anthony and Alice; they're Bell's kids. The toddler over there is Julia; she's Lizzy's daughter. My cousins are standing over by the door; Ronnie, Jasper, and Ashley. They belong to Aunt Esme. Ronnie has four kids running around here; Heather, Kiara, Sam, and Noah. While Jasper has Lucas and Ash has Justin and Drew. My other cousins are sitting on the couch; Billy and Ana. Those are Uncle Charlie's kids. Billy has the two teenagers; Sarah and Hakoda. Ana has a little girl named Nicole. The rest are spouses, but that's the main bloodlines." Peter explained, pointing everyone out. Everyone in Bella's family was extremely beautiful; probably because they all had her in them.

"You have a lovely family." Carlisle remarked with a smile. Peter grinned in return.

"We just have good linage." He laughed. "Don't be strangers. Go ahead and mingle." He said before walking away. We all exchanged looks before moving around the room. I found myself in a conversation with Ronnie and Billy.

"So, what do you think?" Ronnie asked, looking me over once. He looked a lot like Jacob as well. I wouldn't be surprised if this entire family did not inherit any traits from the people who married in.

"I'm worried." I admitted, glancing towards Bella. She was still sitting at the kitchen table. She did not have the usual spunk she displayed earlier. She looked very tired and worn out. It appeared she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Grandma is going to be okay." Billy sighed, exasperated. I think he was saying it more for the sake of little Noah who was playing by his feet. "How it is? Being back here after all those years?"

"It was really difficult at first. I wasn't sure what I'd find. When I saw that Bella was still alive, I thought my heart would come back to life, but hearing the news is really taking a toll on me." I told him honestly. I never would have pictured myself talking to Bella's grandsons about how I feel about her dying, but then again, I never pictured her alive either.

"It's time for dinner." Jacob announced to everyone in a loud voice. It seemed that everyone fell into a routine as they shuffled towards the backyard. I didn't notice, but at some point, someone had set up quite a few tables and chairs. It formed a long line from one end of the yard to the other.

"I know you all don't eat, but please sit with us." Bella requested with a smile. I was not going to deny her anything. I had already filled my family in on the plan and they all agreed eagerly.

"Of course." I told her. She beamed with happiness as she took her seat in the middle of the table. All of the kids were seated on one end of the table and my family dispersed among the rest of the open chairs. I ended up across from Bella and Jacob and in between Charlie and my own mother, Esme.

"Let's pray. Charlie, would you do the honors?" Jake asked. Charlie nodded without question.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this day of life. Thank you for bringing all of us here from far places to be near to one another. Thank you for unexpected friends and family. Thank you for the meal we are about to eat. I pray for health and happiness for the rest of our evening. Amen." Charlie spoke loud and clear and with strength. A collective amen went around the table before everyone began to eat.

To say it was odd to be at table full of human/werewolves eating would be an understatement. Although, I do not think my family felt out of place. Bella's children and grandchildren were very welcoming and understanding. None of them hesitated to make conversation with us. It only reminded me of what a sweet and selfless person Bella is. Of course she did not speak badly of us to her children. It was such an out of body experience to see how much they admired us. I felt comfortable around a family of my mortal enemies and I would always carry these memories with me.

"Okay, how about this one!" Essie (Bella's daughter) said. She was currently in the middle of telling old stories with her brothers and kids. "Do you remember when Mike Newton tried to hit on Mom at the grocery store?" Charlie immediately burst out laughing while Dakota snickered.

"You all are too hard on that poor boy." Bella chastised with an amused smile. This story had definitely caught my attention.

"What happened?" Alice asked with the same curious twinkle in her eye. Essie laughed and shook her head.

"Char, you tell it the best." She complimented and Charlie shrugged.

"It happened when I was 16 and Essie was 14. We went to the grocery store with Mom and Dad. Dad had gone off to pick up some stuff from the meat department. Mom was in the produce section when this creepy looking dude came up to her. He was trying his hardest to flirt and Mom wasn't having it. He nearly had a heart attack when he turned around and saw Dad standing behind him. It was like a deer in headlights." Charlie ended in a laughing fit. It wasn't hard to believe that Newton stayed the same old creep that he was.

"How many of you are actual wolves?" Rosalie asked in a surprisingly sincere tone. Ashley smiled. It still stunned me how much her smile looked like Bella's.

"All of us except the kids. Grandpa had some weird mutated gene that made us all a direct descendant. It's pretty cool." She explained casually. It seemed that most of the family agreed with her.

"All of our parents have given up phasing. They have for a while now. It's too hard once you get older. It's just the second generation keeping it going along with all the other pack members." Elizabeth explained. I never thought I would see the day of seeing so many descendants all in one place. It was like observing a history lesson coming to fruition.

"Could you guys tell us some of your stories?" Hakoda spoke up excitedly. This was definitely something that captured the teenage boy's attention.

"I was a Major in the Texas Calvary during the Civil War." Jasper said proudly, his southern accent making itself noticeable. How he had kept it after all of these years astonished me. Their eyes widened and a flood of questions came about.

The evening continued on like that for quite some time. Jasper told his riveting tales of war. Alice shared about her experience of having visions even as a human. Rosalie explained how life was during the 20's. Esme described visiting France and running a small marketplace. Carlisle told his tale of overcoming bloodlust and working in the medical field. Emmett shared his story about the bear that brought him to his angel. I shared my story of my dark past hunting down the lowest of the low and having an epiphany when meeting Bella. Her great grandchildren really loved the story of how we met and begged for me to tell it.

Bella's family shared many tales about Bella and Jacob's life. I learned about many of their vacations and the crazy predicaments that Bella landed herself in. It was almost like being able to live through the part of Bella's life that I missed. It is so incredibly fulfilling to see the lives of the people Bella has touched and shaped. It didn't take a mind reader to know that Bella's family truly treasured her. I still felt an emptiness looming inside that I missed out on so much of her life. Maybe one day I could forgive myself for it, but right now, it was too strong.

"This has really meant so much to me." Bella spoke up after an oddly quiet moment passed. I looked at her from across the table. My heart still swelled with love just by being in her presence; it always would. Her hands were shaking and she seemed very emotional. Jacob rubbed her arm lovingly as she tried to keep her composure. "I can never tell you all what tonight has done for my soul. It makes me so happy knowing that I raised such wonderful kids who have blessed me beyond belief. I have the most accepting and loving family and I have been so blessed by it. I love each and every one of you so very much." Bella had tears pouring down her face at the end of her impromptu speech. Her family was also struggling to hold onto their composure as well. I knew she was talking to my family as well when she spoke.

"Awh Mom, don't get all mushy on us." Charlie teased as he embraced his mother warmly. "I love you so much."

"Okay, kiddos. You better head home. Your mom needs to get some sleep." Jake announced after another long moment of silent contentment. All of Bella's family went to hug Jacob and Bella. Bella held on for a long time to each of them, cherishing the moment. She never failed to tell each and every one of her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren how much she loved them and what was special about them.

After everyone had left, Bella turned towards us. "Please stay till the morning. I want to see you all when I wake up. We can go visit your old house. Sorry I don't have any coffins, but hanging around my house will have to suffice." She quipped sassily. I could see in her eyes how much it would mean to her. It didn't matter if she was sick or dying, there is nothing in the world that I would deny this woman.

"We would love to, Bella. We'll be here when you wake up. I promise we will do all sorts of fun things that you love to do. Maybe we will even play Bella Barbie." Alice promised with genuineness. Bella smiled warmly at her and opened her arms for a hug. It shocked Alice as much as the rest of us. She embraced her old friend affectionately for a long moment before pulling apart.

"The rest of you crybabies can have hugs too." Bella sighed with a grin. We all took turns giving and receiving a hug from her. I made sure to put myself last in line. She looked at me briefly before pulling me into a hug. My mind felt nostalgic being in her embrace again. She still smelled of the glorious freesia and strawberry scent that I loved so deeply. "Thank you Edward." She whispered softly before we parted. Jacob gave us all a polite nod as he took his wife into the house. We all followed suit and made ourselves comfortable in the living room. Jacob was still in front of the stairs when I walked in.

"Will you carry her upstairs please? I no longer have the strength." He admitted. He was clearly upset by this, but I knew he didn't want Bella to see him upset. I nodded. She faced him and hugged him to her. I looked away to allow them their moment of privacy. "I love you, more than anything, forever and always." Jacob promised to her.

"I will always love you." She replied. They exchanged a quick kiss before Jacob nodded towards me in thanks. He headed towards the kitchen as Bella looked at me expectantly. I gently swept her into my arms and went up the stairs as smoothly as possible. She pointed towards her old room which they must have turned into the new master. I pulled back the sheets and comforter before setting her in the king sized bed. "Will you sit please?" She asked nervously. I sat on the edge of the bed and faced her.

"What's wrong?" My voice betrayed me as my concern poured out. She looked up at me with tears in her brown eyes. Instinctively, my hand was on her cheek to wipe them away. She leaned into my hand and inhaled deeply.

"I never thought I would see you again." She murmured softly. She shakily took my free hand into hers before looking at me. "I am really glad you came."

"It was Alice's doing. I am sure she got your letter and put it in motion for us to come. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I told her honestly. She smiled a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Edward, I never stopped loving you. I moved on and found the person my heart was meant for, but I don't think the story is that simple. You always managed to invade my thoughts when I was alone or out in the sunshine. I lived so much life, but you have never stopped being a part of it." Her voice was a shaky whisper as she spoke. I rubbed her hand gently. My heart was doing flips. I never thought it possible for her to still care for me in such a way. My heart was also breaking; knowing all the life we never shared together. There were so many years that I could never get back. There were so many things that I didn't know about Bella and her life. My soul yearned deeply to know every detail about her, but there simply was not enough time. Bella forgave me for my daft mistake of leaving, but I knew the guilt would be harder for me to rid myself of.

"You don't know how badly I wish I could have been there during those years, but honestly Bella, I am glad I wasn't either. You have a wonderful family and loving husband. You lived a great life full of happy memories. You still have longer to go." I smiled a crooked smile at her. She returned it for a moment before sighing.

"I bet you never thought you'd see me as this wrinkled old hag." She muttered, looking down at her hand which was still in mine. I could see the blush that spread furiously across her cheeks. I pulled her chin so she could look at me. How little she thought of herself still. It made my heart ache.

"Bella, you are just as beautiful as the day I first saw you in biology. You never stopped being beautiful." I breathed. Her eyes held tears once again as she pressed her forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and cherished the sweet intimate moment with my Bella. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she yawned. "You need to rest."

"Always worrying about my human problems." She grumbled as I gently pushed her to lie down. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before smiling at her. "I will see you soon." She promised before turning on her side to fall asleep. I looked at her longingly for a moment before turning to leave. "I love you." She whispered before I reached the door.

"For all eternity." I murmured loud enough so she could hear before shutting the door behind me. If I was human, I knew there would be tears streaking down my face. My mind was still caught in the whirlwind of emotions from the day. I found Bella and not at her grave. I found her only to find out her life is coming to an end, but what a privilege it has been to even be allowed back into her life. She has always been incredible and I only think of her more highly now. I have never seen anyone with a heart like she has. I never will find anyone who could dare compare to her. Bella is always going to have my heart and be a part of me. I silently promised to make sure she had the best last days of her life as I walked down the stairs.

It was peaceful sitting in the living room listening to Bella's heartbeat. I knew how to pinpoint the sound and focus on solely it. My mind was lost in the thoughts of the day when the sound stopped. I looked up, knowing my eyes were frantic. My family met my gaze; hearing the sound as well. I flew up the stairs without a second thought. I opened the door and looked in; holding my breath.

Bella was lying on her back in the bed. Her hands were folded on top of the blanket and she had a smile on her face. I knew she wasn't breathing. I slowly approached her and felt for a pulse. There was none.

This is not happening. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. I didn't even get the chance to give her the best days. An inhuman amount of grief and angered consumed my body as I fell to my knees at the side of the bed. A strangled sob escaped my lips as reality weighed upon me. I could feel the ache burning deep in the pits of my soul. It burned across my body with earth shattering force. It was comparable to the fire of being changed.

Bella was gone and she wasn't coming back.

I heard more weeping from behind me. I knew Jacob saw me fly up the stairs. His own grief was consuming him as well as he fell to his knees beside me. His body shook with the force of his sobs as he held onto Bella's hand. We both lost the one woman in our lives who had ever made us feel worthy of love. There was no comforting that loss.

I don't know how long Jacob and I sat there for, but eventually he looked up. His eyes were red and puffy from his crying. His face was tearstained as he looked at me. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely. I raised my eyebrows at him in question. "You granted her wish. She died happy because of you and your family. I can never repay you for that. Thank you."

I knew his words were true. I reflected on the evening. Each one of Bella's smiles was forever imprinted into my memory. She felt joy and happiness on her last day. Jacob's words from earlier rang out in my mind. _She was holding out for you_. Bella got her last wish. The final smile on her face burned in my mind as I sobbed again.

Bella got her wish.

She died happy.

I could live with that. I would have to.

For her.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you want to see a funeral scene and maybe I will write a third part. I am kind of up in the air about it, but if enough people want it, then I will do it. Although, I do really enjoy this ending and feel like it does suffice.**

 **Review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Love, GVE**


End file.
